


Happy Birthday Jeno

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: It's Jeno's 7th birthday. But the party place that he wants do not accept gay parents. Doyoung finds a solution.





	Happy Birthday Jeno

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! It says here this is the 1000 story in the Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung pairing!! Happy 1000th fanfic JaeDo!♡

Doyoung and Jaehyun just wants a perfect birthday for their son, Jeno. But fate must not be cooperating. Luckily, Doyoung's best friends, are to the rescue.


End file.
